Modern theories of BEC-BCS quantum physics, quantum chemistry, quantum biology and coordinating interaction quantum fields demonstrate that the massive bosons can be coherent at the lowest energy state of the same quantum state at a certain temperature for the 5th state of mass-Bose-Einstein condensate (BEC); each electrons can respectively coupled into a Cooper pair and boson momentum coherence (BCS); an interaction of BEC-BCS enables each Fermions at different quantum states to be coupled into a Cooper pair that behaves like bosons and achieves the Fermion's coherence, such a Fermion's coherence presents quantized conductance switching phenomenon. The key point of realizing quantized conductance switching function is to hierarchically self-assemble quantized single electron tunneling junctions with nanometer architectures and, currently, it becomes a well-known research frontier worldwide. Self-directed and self-assembled technological method is a preparation process of foreign field-free at room temperature and in air to achieve hierarchically ordered quantized conductance junctions with nanometer structures and single electron tunneling. As reported elsewhere, inorganic-organic-biological polymers with hierarchically ordered cylinders-shaped nanometer architectures can be self-directed and self-assembled at the room temperature and in air. However, the construction of quantized conductance junctions with hierarchically ordered nanometer architectures and single electron tunneling does not involve. Albeit a quantized conductance atomic switch with 1 MHz frequency can operate at room temperature and in air, it does not satisfy 0-3000 Hz working frequencies of bioelectronics for generating bio-/chemo-electronic sensors. Even if inorganic molecules can be self-organized and grown at room temperature and in air into quantum dots and monolayers with nanometer architectures, they lack binary functions of recognizing targets and quantized conductance.